The Coming of The Sky
by GoddessOfDauntlessCake
Summary: Chase Jackson had heard the stories of how his mom, dad, and close family friends saved the world. He lived in their shadows, along with their kids. But what if a new threat came back from ancient times that left him to be a hero, the one who had to do the saving? Of course, he couldn't do it alone. In order to be great, the stupid always need companions, particularly brave ones.


"Chase!" a familiar voice called to me. I groaned loudly, turning on my side.

"Mom, go away! I am dreaming over here."

My mother entered my room and froze for a second before walking over to my bed. I could tell by the stiff way she shook me that she was uncomfortable. My room could get very messy. For my mom, that was gross. To me, it was just like the rest of my life; my messy hair, messy mind, messy clothes, and _very messed up _family.

You see, my parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase-Jackson. Yes, _those _Jacksons. The heroes of Olympus. They are my folks.

For the first two years of my life, I was a happy toddler. I had a huge house all to myself and got all this attention. But then, my mom had to go and get pregnant. Yeah, a little brother would have been cool. I could have played catch with him or sparred all the time and him, me, and Dad could have all went swimming or something. Sadly, mother dearest brought into the world the opposite gender. Times two. My mom had little twin girls that were fussy and weird, and even today go out of their way to ruin my life.

Unlike me, with my hectic, over grown blonde and piercing green eyes, the girls had long brown princess curls and mom's stormy gray eyes. They both started out on top of a mountain holding hands in the physical look-alike department, portraying miniature Athenas. Then as they got older, anybody who could see or hear could tell them a part. Nellie Jackson's gray eyes burned with intelligence and she carried herself just like Mom. To her, everything had to be logical. She wore her curly hair down to the waste, dressed casually in plain jeans and fitted tees, and often wore her camp necklace. She wasn't usually loud and followed all the rules. She loved to challenge her dyslexia by reading in her spare time. Nellie was your average daughter of Athena, other than her ability to breath underwater. She didn't get that much power.

Let's skip over my other sister for a moment and talk about me. I am mentally a carbon copy of my dad. We have the same IQ and I am the best of my siblings at controlling water. Nellie can't even do that. I am just like my dad in body type, too. At the moment, I am a twig. Anyone with enough upper body strength could snap me in half. "Don't worry, Chase," my dad had told me, "at some point you will get what we call 'The Big Three Growth Spurt'."

"What about Aunt Thalia and Aunt Hazel?" I had asked.

Dad's face had gotten paler than a sheet and he glanced around the room, checking to see if either women were present. I didn't blame him. Aunt Thalia would definitely have kicked him in the kiwis.

"Its a guy thing. Don't tell either of them I said that."

Unlike Nellie, I like hanging out with my friends in my spare time. It can be difficult to deal with them at times, seeing that my best friends are two girls across the street and a guy that is usually on the other side of the country, but I deal.

Compared to Nellie, Sophie is a completely different story.

Sophie is the odd one out. She cuts her brown hair down to her shoulders, wears crazy miss-matched patterns and colors, and genuinely is insane. She is loud, persistent, never stops talking, and, even though she looks a lot like my godly grandma, is the dumbest person in our family. Her eyes are curious for sure, but there is no spark of intellect like Nellie's or my mother's. Her personality was not like that of anyone in our family. She is daring and wild. Personally, I think everything Sophie does is just an act to receive my parents' attention. It is hard to be an identical twin and be noticed individually. No one even tried to distinguish them as babies. They wore bracelets with their names on them and if someone wasn't close enough they just call 'twins'. That's why I think Sophie is so crazy and funny and plain out odd ball. She wants to be noticed.

It probably doesn't help that Nellie and I have all the special talents. Sophie does have some water ability, but not as much as me. Then Nellie is a genius, while Sophie and I are stupid. Sophie needs to stand out in odd ways to actually be seen as special.

My mom shook my arm hard, and I finally looked up at her. She looked about to chastise me.

"Chase, it's the last day of school. You need to go."

I shook my head at her, commencing to hide under the covers. She sighed.

"If you don't get up and get ready, you can't join any of the camp activities tomorrow."

I jumped out of bed quicker than you could say 'say' and started running through my room, picking up some rumpled cargo shorts from under my bed and a wrinkled blue shirt from the basket of laundry I was supposed to hang up last week. I then emptied out that basket to find some semi matching socks at the bottom. I quickly brushed my teeth and tried to brush my hair to no prevail. At about seven thirty I made it to the kitchen. Nellie sat in her chair, having already dyed her corn puffs blue and was half way through them. Dad was at the stove, flipping mouth watering blue blueberry pancakes. My mom was scraping her plate of bacon and egg remnants as I sat down.

"Nellie," Dad started, "You sure Sophie's okay? What was she doing when you came down?"

My sister shrugged. "Getting out of the shower. Why she takes one in the morning, I haven't the faintest idea. It takes her over twenty minutes and I'm always up and out before she even starts to stir!"

"Aw, love you too, Nellsistaboo," Sophie called out as my Dad placed a plate in front of me and one at her normal seat next to me.

As I said earlier, the twins dress differently. Nellie wore a pair of faded blue skinny jeans with a light green tank top. A dark green, navy, and blue plaid button up top was put on loosely, left open. Her hair sat on top of her head in a high bun, perfect in every way. Lastly, she wore her black converse Mom got her for her birthday back in November.

Sophie, as usual, looked wild. She wore a pair of bright purple leggings with small black dots all over them. Her top went down to her upper thigh and was bright yellow. A brown woven belt was around her waist and she had on dark red cow girl boots. Her hair fell to her shoulders in loose curls, topped with a pink, red and gold floral head band. Her outfit was _way _more hectic than mine or our sister's.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Guinea," Dad called to Soph, using her pet name and kissing the top of her head, "Hurry and eat your pancakes before the Graces-"

"Already here, Uncle Percy! Beautiful day, ain't it?" Madelyn Grace shouted as she came through the sliding glass door to the kitchen. I held out my hand and we did our usual greeting; our secret handshake.

Everyone else said good morning to Maddie in their own way.

"Ain't isn't a word, Maddie," Nellie corrected her.

"Morning Madsly. You were in my dream last night!" called the other twin excitedly. "We were in the pool, but it wasn't filled with water. We were swimming in peanut butter and jelly!"

"Hi, Maddie. You feeling any better from the sparring incident you had with Chase yesterday?" My mom asked, giving me a pointed look. I grimaced. We practiced a little too hard yesterday.

"Grace. You owe me a morning hug," Dad said, bringing my best friend into his embrace. She hugged back.

"Good morning, Uncle Percy. I don't care that ain't ain't a word, Nell. I'm alright from practice Aunt Annabeth. I just have a bruise from that stupid brick. And Sophie... that dream sounds interesting. Your going to have to explain it in greater detail later. Maybe you can tell me it at the campfire tonight."

Maddie was special. She had been one of my very best friends since birth (seriously I was at the hospital when she was born. We instantly became friends) and we live right across the street from each other. She had thick, layered black hair, tanned skin, and her dad's sky blue eyes. Freckles danced across her nose in a certain constellation format. Today she wore black jeans, a grey shirt with Frankenstein walking on it saying 'Spark to Life' in creepy green slime font, brown combat boots, and a neon yellow hoodie. Like her mother used to wear it, her hair was done with random little braids in it. Her Pacman back pack lay at her feet.

Then, in a less dramatic entrance, Alexandra Valdez entered on her father's latest invention, the Iris Message Phone (or IMP).

"Morning, all," she greeted, taking a pancake off my dad's plate without even looking up from the phone. He rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

Ally looked like a genuine mix between her titan mother and demigod father. She had long chocolate brown hair that was frizzy and curled. She was short like both her parents and had that elfish grin that told you she was trouble. Her skin was dark and showed her Latin heritage. Ally wore a pair of short overalls with a red and black plaid blouse. Her white socks reached three fourths way to her knees and tan working boots adorned her feet. Her hair was pulled into a low pony tail, falling over her shoulder and the strap of her brown leather messenger bag.

"Morning!" we all shouted, making Ally's head snap to attention so we could all see her hazel eyes. She smirked, sitting down on the edge of my chair. Maddie followed her example, sandwiching me between the two of them. I made an annoyed face, but they knew I wasn't really mad.

Then came in more of our 'extended family'. Catori Grace, Maddie's younger sister, waltzed in like she owned the place. Her golden hair was cut in a pixie cut, her bangs falling in her eyes. The eleven and a half year old had her aunt's spunk and rebellious attitude, along with her electric blue eyes. She was her dad's princess, her mom's lovable pain, and Maddie's only sister. She wore leather pants and a matching jacket along with a bright blue cropped top. Her blue Nike shoes were her coolest birthday present she received last week. Cat was... interesting.

Dylan was what Sophie called 'The Cute One'. I tried my best to ignore that, honestly. Dylan was funny and charming, like any good son of Aphrodite. He had the darker skin of a Cherokee and sleek brown hair. His eyes are another trait he got from his mother. They molded into every color imaginable. Uncle Jason referred to them as kaleidoscopes when I asked what color they were, then had dreamily stared into his wife's eyes. Maddie and I had gagged.

He wore a dark purple shirt and blue jeans with his black Nike Jordans. He always looked and acted suave, like a professional model or something.

Dylan walked in with William di Angelo, Will, or Free Willy, which ever one you prefer to use. He was a carbon copy of one of his fathers, Will Solace, with his nice blonde hair and cool blue eyes. He and little sister, Bianca Solace, who followed them into the room, were sweet kids. Don't get me wrong, both kids had a dark side. They both wore all black; jeans, jackets, shirts, and Bi even wore a black hat today. Why all the black? Will told me once its easier to shadow travel that way.

Bianca waved at me as she entered behind her brother. In our group family, Bi was the youngest. It was kind of hard for her to fit in with all of us sometimes. She usually hung out with Max and Jacks Stoll at school, but they lived on the other side of New Athens, the town my mother built where we all live. Because of this, I always tried to keep her included in whatever we older kids were doing.

"You kids ready for your last day of school?" my mom asked, giving her hands a little clap. We all groaned (at the exception of Nellie, who clapped her hands, too)

"Do we have to go, Aunt Annabeth?" Dylan said, stealing one of Sophie's pancakes. She swatted at him, but all he did was laugh.

"Come on, Dill Pickle," Catori laughed, elbowing him in the stomach, "It won't be too bad. They aren't going to give us a pop quiz or anything. The grades are already in!"

"I wish they would give us a pop quiz. Maybe even a huge end of the year test."

"Nellie!" we all yelled at her. She just shrugged.

"It would be a good way to pass the time."

"No," Ally shook her head, "No, it would not. We would all just stare at the clock even more. We would all have to go to summer school because no one would finish! I don't want to go to summer school! I want to go to camp."

"Well, then why don't we just get it over with then?" Will announced, standing from his spot on the floor. Catori stood up as well, rubbing her hands together.

"Who wants to race?"

Maddie threw her hand, which smacked me in the face.

"Maddie! Ow!"

She just waved her hand at me. "There's no time for apologizing, Chase. Time to race!"

And with that, Catori and Maddie ran to the door, taking off into flight with Dylan on their heels. Free Willy beckoned Bianca, the two siblings evaporating into the shadows of darkness. The rest of us all grumbled, started our long walk to the shadow traveling agency in town square.

I didn't know it yet, but that morning was going to be the last relatively normal one I would get for a long, long time. Today was the start of something bigger than anyone would think possible, bigger than the Giant, or even the Titan, War. That day, only thirteen years old, was the day I'd claim my destiny.

**Yes, I know that this is not You and Me, but give me a break. I've been sick for the past few days and had an idea. I am working on the rewritten version, though. I don't forget things, I just do other stuff. **

**I was just reading 'something' on Sunday and got this idea. You and Me is coming along. Don't worry guys. I update when I feel a tidal wave of inspiration. I get them when they come.**

**Love you all so much! Review!**


End file.
